


Sensitive (Fransykes)

by Asking4AHorizon



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm ashamed, M/M, Mild Smut, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: Joshua is a sensitive boy who just wants to be taken care of.
Relationships: Josh Franceschi/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Joshua was sensitive.

With bright soft blue eyes and a shy little smile, friendly personality and easy-going attitude, he was absolutely lovely. With a soft spot for everything and anything, so caring and gentle, Joshua was easily mistaken with an angel.

That was a delusion.

Joshua didn't have a bright halo above his head. No, his horns were thick and twisted with his demonic tail wagging behind him. Under his sweet smile laid perverse thoughts and wishes, secrets which remained unknown to everyone but his google's history. That was between him and google, though. Maybe Oscar, too.

Though Joshua was really sweet, so maybe that made up the midnight secrets of his.

There was someone, though, that Joshua shared his dark little thoughts sometimes; his best friend. What? They were just bros being bros, dudes being dudes whilst sharing their dirtiest, deepest desires. Really, Oscar was godsent to Joshua.

He was gorgeous, too. A shame to Josh that he was straight. With hazel eyes and medium brown skin, curly soft hair big enough just to cover his forehead and a killer smile. He was almost as tall as Joshua and gave off the best hugs ever. He was drop-dead gorgeous and Joshua couldn't help but swoon over him. Platonically, though.

And Joshua could one hundred per cent affirm that the family shared the same gorgeous genes. God, Joshua could so easily remember the first time he came over.

A nice little afternoon it was. Joshua was bored and started bothering Oscar out as much as he could to the point where Oscar would groan loudly and sigh out.

' _U know what, come over'_

It was so subtle that made Josh stop and blink, leaning back on the bed as he gazed at his phone. Just like that? Huh. Joshua took a glance around his room before he shrugged. He didn't have anything to do.

'Aight. Send thy address'

Oscar did. The real reason why Oscar had called Joshua over was that he was annoying him so hard that the few minutes he took walking and searching for his house would give Oscar a goddamn moment of peace that he so desperately needed.

So, not really thinking much of it, Joshua just shrugged on some random clothes on and waddled out of his room, shouting out to his sister that he was leaving. He didn't get a response back so he just left anyway.

It wasn't a long time until he had found the house, ringing out the doorbell. It was a pretty decent house, actually bigger than Joshua was expecting, but still pretty nice. But then oh my god.

Moments after he rang the bell, a man opened the door and Joshua could have sworn that he was about to melt right on the spot. Tattoos littered over every patch of skin with visible muscles, sweatpants low on the man's hips with some glasses sitting atop his nose, jaw-length hair messy and parted in half. As soon as his eyes met up with the man's, Joshua was a goner, lips parted as he stared wide-eyed.

Warm yet guarded hazel eyes, leaning on the demanding eyes as he stared Joshua down, carrying out long lashes that seemed to flutter out so perfectly over high cheekbones, a perfect little nose holding out those reading glasses and parted plump lips, a sharp jaw like no other. Oh my holy fucking shit.

"I- I- uh- I- oh my- I-" Joshua stuttered out helplessly, eyes pretty round as he desperately tried not to say something stupid or drop on his goddamn knees right there and beg. He actually felt his knees almost bulking as the man's lips curled up amusedly, his small glare turning into a pretty amused stare.

"Joshy, babe!"

Both of them turned around to look at the bottom of the stairs, that faced directly the front door. Joshua's jaw dropped. Wait, shit, he was actually on the right house?! The fifteen-year-old smiled wide at his best friend, confused over why he looked so surprised and flustered.

"C'mon in!" Oscar made motions with his hands, holding onto the handrail. Joshua gulped hard.

Why the fuck didn't Oscar say that his dad was a fucking greek god?! He felt betrayed. Wait- Wait oh fuck.

Nonononono, not the dad. Aw fuck. Joshua gazed back at the heavenly being that stood in front of him just to find him staring back curiously. Then Josh's breath hitched as he raised his hand, asking Joshua for his to shake.

Oh my fuck.

Joshua swallowed hard, almost trembling as he placed his hands on the man's hand. He felt every sort of life on him leaving as his fingers wrapped around Josh's hand in a firm grip, shaking lightly.

"I'm Oliver," he said politely, starting to smile. Holy god or whatever, thank you so much for this moment. Because that voice was a goddamn melody on its own and Joshua, little baby Joshua was fucking thriving. "It's nice to finally meet you, Joshua."

 _Oh, my, fuck. He knows my name._ Joshua inhaled up, gulping again as he stared rigidly at Oliver.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I- I'm Joshua, I mean, you know, and, uh, I- holy shit," Joshua spluttered out, still wide-eyed. Oliver couldn't hold in; he chuckled, letting go of Joshua's hand and if Joshua thought he had died before, now he just reincarnated just to die again because oh my fuck. He stepped back and Joshua tried his best to snap out of it but that man was everything Joshua ever dreamt of and more. But he managed to get into the house without making a bigger fool out of himself. The sixteen-year-old exhaled slowly, waddling up to Oscar before he turned to gaze at Oliver again. He smiled at Joshua before he shut the door and left to go do something else.

Oh my god.

Meanwhile, Oscar just stared at him weirdly.

"Dude," Oscar hit Josh's side softly, making him snap his head towards the fifteen-year-old. He blinked several times, eyes still pretty round as he gazed at Oscar's frown. "No," Oscar spoke with disappointment. "Not my uncle."

Oh? Oh. Oh! Oh... Aw.

Joshua pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"Let's- let's just go do something," Joshua spoke, shrinking back onto himself as he tried not to think too much over the god he just met. Easier said than done, though.

And Joshua cringes whenever he looks back on it because he was totally smooth. But he doesn't blame past him because present him still acts like that most of the time whenever he sees Oliver. Very smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua chewed on his lip, bright eyes so intent over his little work. He sat cross-legged on the ground whilst Oscar rested his head on Josh's lap, messing around on his phone as Joshua painted down whatever that came to his mind. It was sort of a mess but it started to look pretty nice for Josh so he kept doing it. Oscar would look up from time to time and nod in approval, dropping off a compliment that got Joshua all shy and giddy.

Josh _loved_ being praised.

Soft music came off from Oscar's speaker since Josh asked for it. There was nothing better than painting with background songs. Well, Joshua actually betted that getting fucked was far better but he couldn't know that yet. Not yet.

"Aw, man," Oscar sighed, shifting to look up at Joshua. "I gotta pee but you're so comfy."

Joshua laughed. "Go pee, you weirdo."

"I don't wanna!" Oscar groaned, rolling over. But then Josh's stomach growled a little and seeing that Oscar was pretty close to it, he turned his head to look at Josh's tummy and quirked his eyebrow as his eyes flickered to Josh. Oscar frowned.

"Why you didn't tell me you were hungry?" Oscar scolded. Josh flushed a little, shrugging.

"I was busy. Besides, not even _I_ knew I was hungry."

Oscar smirked, nodding.

"Aight, fair enough. Say what," Oscar sat up, with a lot of effort may I add, "I'll go pee and you go see if there's something for us to eat."

Josh sighed out, nodding.

Both of them stood up before Josh was waddling away from the room and Oscar was jogging to the bathroom.

Joshua kinda felt wrong walking through the hallways alone even though he had almost become more than a guest. He tried not to mind how awkward he felt, though.

The house was really pretty in Josh's opinion. Though it seemed very "adult-like" it was still... Cute. He was very sure that this was because of Oscar, though. It made Joshua feel out of place at the same time it made him feel welcome. It was like Joshua wasn't mature enough to be there but could gladly stay. It was weird.

Though he could feel himself shying away as soon as he entered the kitchen. Oliver looked up from where he was crouched down, near the over. He smiled kindly.

"Hey, Joshua," Oliver spoke softly. Josh bit his lip nervously, smiling a little.

"Hi," Josh spoke just as soft. Josh grasped his wrist and bit his lip, looking down. A small chuckle from Oliver before he shook his head and focused back on the oven, sighing and standing up.

"You're here just in time," Oliver spoke, getting a cloth, opening the oven with it. "The apple pie is done." Oliver shot Josh a small smile before he was putting out the tin on top of the sink, that stood right on the side of the oven. Joshua's face light up. He always had a very sweet tooth, it was a wonder how he didn't have diabetes or something.

Joshua padded up to beside Oliver, looking curiously over Oliver's shoulder. Joshua still wasn't all that tall, although he _was_ tall, so he had to stand on his tiptoes. He inhaled up, eyes fluttering.

"It smells so good," Joshua mumbled. Oliver turned his head to look at him and saw how genuinely sweetly he beamed. It brought a smile to Oliver's lips too.

"Well," Oliver said, turning around to take the pie out of the pan. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

Josh smiled, nodding. Oliver was a good cook, that much he knew. It probably tasted heavenly.

"Do you want help with something?" Josh asked, standing back down and swaying from side to side a little. Oliver smiled, shaking his head before he stopped.

"Can you get me the ice cream?" Oliver motioned vaguely behind them to the island, not turning around, focused on his stuff. Josh nodded, eyes scanning the island before seeing the bowl. It was on the other side and the island was too long so Josh mindlessly reached out to get it. He seemed to have misjudged the distance far too much because even when he was all bend over and stretching, his fingertips only brushed against it. Joshua squirmed and made a soft noise, frowning as he managed to push a side of it farther away. He pouted but went to the other side of the pot, squirming some more and finally getting it.

Joshua smiled in triumph, turning around to handle the bowl to Oliver. To his surprise, Oliver wasn't with his back to Joshua but he was facing him instead. Heavy eyes, lips barely parted. It made Josh frown and tilt his head a little, flushing with embarrassment. He didn't want Oliver to think that Josh was too lazy to walk around the island, even if that was the last thing on Oliver's mind.

Oliver cleared his throat, shaking his head before he smiled a little at Joshua and grabbed the bowl.

"Thank you," Oliver said, turning back around. It made Joshua confused over why his voice sounded lower but then his perverted mind quickly caught up on it and his face flushed unbelievably red. And then Joshua realised again that his jeans were far too tight and showed far too much and that made him almost choke because of how darkly was Oliver looking at him.

"Uh, yeah," Josh coughed. "Anything, uh, anything else?" Oliver glanced at him and it made Joshua flush even more, as red as a good apple.

"No," Oliver shook his head a little, quickly flickering his eyes away from Joshua. "Everything is good."

And Joshua only nodded, eyes wide and lips pursed awkwardly. Josh shifted back, resting his lower back on the island, biting his lip in disbelief.

Did Oliver really look at him _like that?_

"Bloody hell, _what is that smell_?" Oscar had the perfect timing, sliding in early enough to break the tension that had almost become unbreakable. It was unbreakable, Joshua realised when he took a glance at Oliver and he wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Here you go," Oliver spoke, trying to seem light but it didn't seem genuine to Joshua, giving out the plates to the two of them.

Oh my god. Did- did Josh turn Oliver on or something?

The thought of it made Joshua blush embarrassingly more, his eyes casting down on the ground. Oscar frowned, elbowing Josh.

"You okay, dude?" Oscar asked in a whisper. Flickering his eyes to his best friend, Josh nodded, looking away. The thought of Oliver being turned on and staring at him like Joshua was a mere tasty prey to a starving big wolf made Joshua shiver and gulp dryly. Oscar just frowned more but tried to shake it off. He knew that Josh would come forward about it if he wanted to.

Joshua sat down on the chair, biting his lip. Did that mean that now if he tried hard enough he _could_ possibly have Oliver? Joshua's eyes lightened up and he glanced at Oliver. A bite of his lip before his mind played some bad, bad thoughts. But as he glanced at Oscar he frowned. He couldn't do this to him. He shouldn't even be considering it. But who was to blame him? Oliver was his wet dreams in person, with muscles enough to be visible but not far too much, a sharp face and killer eyes, a kind yet stern personality. Oliver was just perfect for Joshua.

Josh sighed. Damn that beautiful, hot man and his bloodline.


	3. Chapter 3

A bite of his tongue, shifting and a sigh. Joshua stared emotionlessly ahead of him, unbelievably needy. He didn't even understand why, he just was craving badly to be held tightly and to be used to someone's pleasure. It was weird because it usually only came when he was alone.

Joshua knew why, actually, why he was so needy and horny. It wasn't necessarily just the hormones but the sight of Oliver changing his shirt so effortlessly and shamelessly on the dining room with the door wide open while Joshua and Oscar stood on the couch on the living room. The sight of the man exposing part of himself just send Joshua's head straight down into a spiral of dirtiness.

Oscar frowned, taking a glance at Joshua. He was far too quiet. So he glanced at where Josh was staring at and frowned harder, turning to glare at Josh. Oscar's annoyed face came up to Josh's vision, making him blink a few times.

"What?" Josh asked dumbly, directing his eyes to the TV as he rested back on the couch. Oscar scowled.

"Joshua," Oscar uttered in a stern whisper, making Josh inhale in slowly. It really wasn't the time for someone to use that voice on Joshua. It really wasn't. Josh shrunk down a little, licking his lips.

"I didn't do anything," Josh mumbled, leaning back just to take another glance at the dining room. Oscar pursed his lips before he was quickly tackling Josh down on the couch, glaring at him. Josh fell with a yelp, his eyes widening as he stared up at his best friend.

"Stop doing that!" Oscar snapped harshly, clutching Josh's arms roughly. Josh gulped harshly, his eyes too round and lips parted, breath hitching. Oh god. Josh bit his lip. He liked playing with fire far too much. He would end up getting burned too badly someday. Josh tentatively stared at Oscar before his eyes flickered off of him for a mere second. It made Oscar's eyes squint as his grip on Josh's arms tightened. Josh exhaled out a noise before he was turning his head to look at Oliver one last time. Now he wasn't really looking to perv down on the man but rather because the way Oscar stared down at him just made his fuzzy mind even foggier.

Oscar grit his teeth. He was so fucking uncomfortable and defensive over how Joshua stared at his uncle so openly. The harsh desire and lust on Joshua's eyes made him even more restless. So with a flip, Josh wasn't on the couch anymore and Oscar was straddling him, clutching the collar of his shirt and pulling Josh up harshly with the coldest glare Josh ever has seen. It made him shiver and let out a heavy breath. He really didn't mean to let it happen but Joshua was starting to grow.

"I swear to god, Joshua, stop being a pervert," Oscar spat out. "Or there will have hell to pay!"

Josh whimpered out, his eyes getting so clouded that Oscar had to stop and blink, realising suddenly that Joshua wasn't really giving his uncle that desireful look anymore. Oscar scrunched his face up, quickly getting off of Josh, making him fall back down on the ground with another thud.

"Get off the floor," Oscar mumbled, sitting back down on the couch. Neither realised that they weren't alone in the room anymore.

Josh took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a second before he was standing up and sitting back down, only to pull his legs up and hold them. Oscar had his arms crossed and still looked a little mad and maybe a little grossed out. Josh kept his eyes shut after he sat down.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing."

Both teens glanced up at the doorway, seeing Oliver standing there with this little surprised but not that much look on his face.

Oscar frowned. "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile, Joshua just wanted to hide away because he had an idea over what Oliver meant and Joshua was very much into that kind of shit.

"You know," Oliver shrugged, going to sit down beside Oscar. Josh flickered his eyes away from them both, feeling over how things would probably get pretty awkward. "Dominance and shit."

Oscar let out a little grossed out noise.

"Oh, I'm not into that kind of shit," Oscar shook his head, glancing at Josh. "Josh, however," Oscar muttered, making Josh's head snap towards him, his eyes wide and panicked. "He seems to lo-"

As quick as humanly possible, Joshua was throwing himself on top of Oscar, using both his hands to cover Oscar's mouth, burying his face on his chest. He could feel Oliver's eyes on him and it made him blush even more, shrinking onto his friend's chest.

Oscar made a noise, pushing Joshua off of him, looking really smug now.

"He _loves_ being spanked and adores a big, _fat co_ -"

"I swear fucking god, Oscar, I will tell him about the Destiny thing!" Josh seethed loudly, making Oscar shut up instantly.

Oliver's eyes wandered over Joshua for a moment before he leaned back on his seat, crossing his arms.

"What Destiny thing?" Oliver asked though he didn't seem really curious about that. His eyes did twinkle with curiosity, though. But he didn't really care about whatever Oscar did.

"Oh, that's a nice question," Josh smirked, gazing at Oscar, though his face was still pretty red. Oliver had a hell of a stare. "A year ago-"

"Josh likes being choked," Oscar blurted out, glaring at Josh. It made Josh's smirk fall, the panic coming back.

"Yeah? Well," Josh gulped, straightening his back, glaring back at Oscar shakily. "He fucked this girl-"

"He wants to be tied up."

"-in the school bathroom," Josh spoke out just as quickly as Oscar, shrinking and frowning harshly. Oscar was no different.

"Joshua also has a crush on-"

"I will fucking end you!" Josh growled and it actually was scary enough to make Oscar's eyes widen and make him seal his lips shut.

Oliver's eyes never really left Joshua and it made him squirm a little and shrink against the seat as he shot one last glare at Oscar, flushing unbelievably red, ashamedly.

Little did he know.

"Huh," Oliver mumbled, finally tearing his gaze away from Joshua. Oscar was just as awkward as Joshua but was thankful that Oliver wasn't saying anything. Oliver would be saying something if he could take the images playing behind his eyelids but they were far more entertaining than giving Oscar the talk when he already knew about the stuff. Besides, the kid was sixteen already, he could live a little.

Oliver frowned, glancing at Joshua. He would be seventeen in two months. Oliver considered giving Joshua something but he wasn't really sure over what he would get Joshua. He made a mental note to ask Oscar later, that way they both could give a single thing.

The perfect plan, really.


	4. Chapter 4

Joshua was almost bouncing on his seat. He didn't even feel August rolling around and when he realized, it was his birthday already! He would finally see his cousins again, ones that he loved dearly but didn't see much and he would get cake! Josh loved cake.

Slowly people started to come, aunts and uncles, his grandmas and grandpa. He was having a nice time, talking to everyone that this time it was his father who had to get the door. He did, with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Oscar," Mr Franceschi said, his smile faltering as soon as he glanced behind him. His lips shrunk.

"Hey, Mr Chris!" Oscar waved. Mr Franceschi opened the door so he could get in, his eyes trapped on the man behind Oscar. The disapproval glare was real, man.

"Hi, I'm Oliver, Oscar's uncle." Oliver expended his hand, holding a box under his other armpit. He looked relatively calm but he was really annoyed at the way Josh's father was looking at him. A sneer and he was silently letting Oliver in, grumbling to himself.

A glance around and Oliver found Josh hugging Oscar happily. Another glance and he started to ignore the judging eyes on him. Josh gazed up, eyes widening and the faintest flush taking up his cheeks as he saw Oliver coming up to him with a grin. Josh bit his lip, letting go of Oscar to go up to Oliver, raising his hand to shake Oliver's.

He smirked, grasping Joshua's hand and tugging him at the same time he took another step so Josh crashed straight onto his chest. Oliver held back a chuckle at how hard Joshua gasped. He wrapped his arms around Josh's shoulders leaning down the bare minimum, the box on his hands.

"Happy birthday, baby boy."

And Joshua literally had to be held up by Oliver because his knees had given up right there. Though he had to learn to stand again because Oliver was pulling away and Joshua didn't want Oliver to pull away, not when Joshua finally got to feel how warm his body was and how hard his chest was and how strong his arms were and how nice his cologne was all at the same time, but Joshua had to snap out of it when Oliver gave him a cheeky smile.

Oliver would be the death of him.

"So we got you something," Oliver spoke, shaking the box a little, making it rattle. "Oscar gave the idea and I picked it, hope I got the right one."

Joshua blinked a few times before he reached out for the box, clearing his throat.

"Uh, uhm... Thank you," Josh gulped, smiling up at Oliver almost drunkenly.

It was cute how easily flustered and shy Joshua got with just a single look from Oliver. It made Oliver wonder wildly over how shy Joshua really was in some other aspects.

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head.

"No problem," Oliver spoke almost cheerily, slipping both hands on the pockets of his jeans. "I hope you make good use of it," and the smug smile Oliver gave Joshua just made him more curious and eager to see just what Oliver got him and what Oscar suggested. Josh glanced at the box, tilting his head before he was grabbing the end of the wrap, trying to tear it up. But Oliver's eyes widened, realising that, as much as it would be fucking amazing to see Josh's reaction, it would be an awful idea to see his family's reaction.

Oliver quickly placed his hands on top of Joshua's, chuckling.

"Maybe it would be better if you open it when you're alone," Oliver grinned before he was taking his hand away from Joshua, glancing around. If he thought he was getting stared at before, now that he was speaking with Joshua it was like there was nothing else to stare at. Oliver rolled his eyes. He felt sorry for Joshua for having a family that looked at him like he was an alien. But hey, he knew that he looked good in that white button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up so he was showing off his tattoos. He gazed at Joshua, smiling and ruffling his hair before he went off to find Oscar.

Joshua could swear he felt his knees trembling.

His eyes followed Oliver until he was beside Oscar, whose cheeks were stuffed with sweets. Josh laughed at how ridiculous Oscar looked before he looked at the gift on his hands, biting his lip. He was curious but he would wait. He bit his lip.

Fast-forwarding things, they all talked and talked and sometimes Joshua would glance at Oliver because his mind was too far away to get down from the little high Oliver caused him to be in, and Oliver would sometimes gaze at Joshua because he couldn't help but wonder Josh's face when he saw the gift and how he would look using it and then Oliver would have to shut his eyes and breathe in because it wasn't the moment nor place to think about such things.

Oliver didn't really want to be there but Oscar kept him amused enough to stay until they sang happy birthday to Joshua.

So they all sang and Joshua flushed but smiled at all the attention he was getting, blowing out the candles. He didn't really make a wish but his mind was fixated on Oliver when he blew the fire out. He cut off some slices and gave off to his mom and dad before he gave one to Oliver. He got some harsh frowns but Joshua quickly saved himself with a

"Since you managed to stay this far already." Which was a pretty smooth save because he got a few reluctant yet understanding nods. Joshua blushed when the first thing he thought to save himself was a joke about how he gave the first slice to his dad and the second to his daddy. Which was pretty weird because Josh didn't have a daddy kink and thought it was a little odd. But hey, who was he to judge? Then he finished giving it off to everyone.

Josh got the last slice, mindlessly using his hands because it was his birthday and his mom wouldn't scold him for it, which he was right. She glared at him but forced herself to shut up, minding her own business.

Joshua was happily diving his finger on the cake and sucking on it, everyone lost in their own conversations, Joshua listening to his cousin rambling off about his life.

But then Josh gazed up, eyes locking with Oliver's. Josh pulled his finger off, flushing bright red because he didn't want Oliver to think he didn't have manners or something like that. Needless to say that Oliver wasn't thinking that at all.

So Josh licked his lips, turning to look at his cousin again before he was eating some more with his finger, licking it clean, not all that aware of Oliver until he looked up again.

Josh could feel the realisation creeping upon him, a heavier blush taking over as his eyes widened just the tiniest bit over the darkness of Oliver's stare on him. Josh bit his lip, getting some more whipped cream with his finger, praying to whatever the hell that was out there that he wasn't embarrassing himself.

A glance to Oliver and Josh licked a long stripe on his finger, doing it over and over before he was looking around. No one was paying attention to him and he knew that no one would think too much about it if they were. I mean, Josh had always been a little messy despite his mom's scolds.

Oliver leaned back, tilting his head as he gave Oscar his opinion about whatever they were talking, taking his eyes off of Joshua a few times but mainly watching him sucking on his finger.

It was all fun and exciting until little Oliver started waking up, so Oliver just looked away again, breathing in deeply as he got another slice of cake, not daring to look at Josh again. He didn't need to get a boner in front of Josh's family. And as much as he would love to push Joshua down to his knees and show his family how unpure he actually was, Oliver wouldn't ruin Joshua like that.

But soon enough things came to an end as Oliver and Oscar left a few moments after the cake, both giving off a warm hug on Joshua, though only one left Joshua unbearably warm.

An hour or so later and people were starting to leave, Joshua's curiosity almost suffocating him. He said goodbye to everyone and went up to his room, claiming that he was tired when he was so damn restless. As soon as he was inside his room he was locking the door, rushing to get the box from his closet, sitting down on the bed as he began tearing off the wrap.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened and he got as red as a tomato, gulping hard.

Oh god.

He opened the box, taking off the purple vibrator with a closed-off throat.

Oliver didn't have to say anything, Joshua made very good use of it. As weird as it was at first, Joshua started getting used to it and every single time he only had one person on his mind.

On the other time Joshua came over to his house, Oliver asked about it and as shy and flustered Joshua got, he made sure his words were as dirty and bad as he could.

"Yeah, I used it well," Joshua said, biting his lip as he rested back on the couch, waiting for Oscar to come down. "The best gift I ever got. Thank you again."

Oliver chuckled, nodding. He sighed at the thought of such an innocent little thing being so dirty and naughty, licking his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Oliver said. "It would've been awkward if you didn't."

Josh hummed, nodding and smiling.

"That's true," Joshua agreed. "But I don't think I couldn't have loved it. It makes me wonder so bad about the real thing and if it feels as good as that," Josh sighed, shutting his eyes. He could feel Oliver's eyes boring all over him and it made him shiver and hold his breath. But Joshua couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. His eyes fluttered open and he turned to Oliver.

"Maybe you could show me," Josh quirked his eyebrow, trying to be as nonchalant as he could but he could feel his cheeks heating up and his heart pounding like crazy. The victorious feeling came along Oliver's surprised face, followed by a curious smile.

"Maybe," Oliver agreed, taking one last look up and down Joshua before he was standing up and leaving, just as Oscar came down.

Oh god.

Joshua was so weak.


	5. Chapter 5

Joshua sighed, pouty lips out to the world. He turned to see Oscar, who was watching tv without paying attention to Josh.

"Hey," Josh whispered, poking Oscar's side. Oscar didn't pay attention so Josh kept saying 'hey' over and over, poking him each time. Oscar sighed out heavily.

"What is it, Josh?" Oscar turned his head to look at Josh, who had a small sweet smile.

"I'm bored."

Oscar rolled his eyes but smiled a little anyways, patting Josh's head.

"When you're not?" He sighed, standing up. "C'mon, I think Oliver is done with the pool."

They stood up from the couch, going off to the backyard. It was a pretty sunny day so as soon as they stepped out the heat engulfed both of them into the warmest hug. Josh's eyes quickly searched around but didn't need much time to flicker over Oliver. Josh bit his lip, weaving a hand through his hair as he saw Oliver's shirtless body, so toned and pretty, tattoos making him look like some sort of distorted angel but an angel nonetheless.

Oliver glanced up, smiling behind his sunglasses, stopping for a second.

"Hey, boys. I was about to come to call you," Oliver said, diving the pole one last time on the pool before he took it off, placing it on the side of the house. Josh's eyes flickered all around as he shifted on his feet whilst Oscar smiled, nodding.

"Nice," Oscar spoke out, starting to take off his shirt. "You're awesome."

Oliver chuckled, looking from the corner of his eyes as Josh also took his shirt off, more shyly than Oscar did. He licked his lips.

"Well," Oliver sighed, scratching his jaw. "I'm going in then." Another flickering of eyes from head to toe from both of them with a completely oblivious Oscar in between.

Josh let out the tiniest sigh, following Oscar as he got down the side stairs of the pool, sitting on the little sitting place there. Oscar frowned.

"Why?" He tilted his head like a puppy. "Stay with us, uncle."

Oliver quirked one eyebrow, looking between both of them before he sighed, nodding.

"Okay," he shrugged. "Did you two used the sunscreen? I don't want your mom complaining about you getting sunburned-" he turned his head to look at Josh, "nor do I want you complaining about you getting sunburned." He directed at Oscar.

Oscar huffed, rolling his eyes before he got out, mumbling under his breath. Soon enough he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Is it on your bathroom?"

Oliver hummed, nodding as he swam up to sit beside Joshua. It made Josh freeze up and blush a little, eyes darting around nervously, breath hitching. It's been a while since he had last been alone with Oliver, one month or so, on the day after his birthday. Josh licked his lips. The 'maybe' Oliver told him had never really left his head, making him silently squirm and keep his eyes off of Oliver.

Oscar left and Josh could feel Oliver's eyes burning on him, making him shrink down on himself, nibbling on his lip nervously. Oliver placed his hand on Josh's thigh, making him jump up, head whiplashing to finally gaze at him. He could barely breathe.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked with some fake concern, biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't jump on Joshua's bones right there. He was so adorable and small and fuckable. Josh gulped, pressing his thighs together, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Josh spoke nervously, almost jumping as Oliver's hands slid to his inner thigh.

"Are you sure?" Oliver leaned in, unable to contain his little smile as Josh's little breaths got heavier. Josh pursed his lips, nodding quickly as he shifted a little, all tense yet so putty on Oliver's hands. So fun to play with.

"I- I am," Josh breathed out, shivering at Oliver's breath on his jaw. Oliver hummed lowly, teasingly as he slowly inched his hand up until it was centimetres from Josh's crotch.

Josh quickly reached one hand out to grasp Oliver's bicep as his lips brushed against his skin, making Josh tremble, bottom lip quivering, arching up under Oliver's touch just to get him a little closer.

Oliver smirked.

"Okay then," he whispered, waiting until Josh seemed to understand what he said before he was sitting back and taking his hand away from Joshua.

Josh's eyes widened as he looked at Oliver, so confused and lost, so pleading and needy. Oliver thinned his lips before he licked them, leaning against the wall, spreading his arms on the ground behind him as he relaxed out on where he was sitting, mindlessly ignoring Josh.

Josh was breathing shallowly, letting out the tiniest whine as he shifted where he was sitting and it almost made Oliver lose every ounce of self-control he had right there.

"Oliver," Josh whimpered, moving so he was in front of Oliver. He took a deep breath, eyes moving away from Josh, ignoring his wide begging eyes and plump parted lips, his slender fingers curling on his thighs as Josh leaned closer, biting his bottom lip.

"You- you can't do that!" Josh whined. Oliver smirked.

"I can," Oliver turned to face Josh again, tilting his head as he leaned in. "And I did," he mumbled, smile falling so his face was set hard. It made Josh's eyes widen, staring at himself on the reflection of Oliver's glasses. He felt pretty pathetic but by god, he was desperate.

"Oliver," Josh whispered pleadingly, leaning in so his breath hovered Oliver's lips. "Please," Josh breathed out, making Oliver's eyes heavy and darker, even if Josh couldn't see. "Please," Josh said again, sliding his hands so they were close to where his torso met his thighs. "I need you."

Oliver wanted to keep on teasing Josh and as much as he knew he could tease Joshua forever without getting tired, he got a little pitiful of him. Oliver's hands moved up to Josh's arms so he tugged hard, making Josh fall on top of him, the water splashing around them, Josh's breathing getting just as loud as the water. Oliver grasped Josh's hips, pulling him so he was on his lap, fingertips digging on his skin so possessively that made Josh whimper.

Though the fun quickly dissipated as the glass door slid open.

"Took me a while but I found it," Oscar spoke out, not looking up from the bottle. Josh gasped, quickly pushing himself back so he dived down, quickly moving away from Oliver to the other end of the pool, which wasn't too far away. Oliver just stood there wide-eyed, blinking as he remembered Oscar.

"But I'm not sure if it's this one," Oscar looked up, showing the bottle to Oliver as he got in again after placing his towel on the chair.

Oliver took the glasses off, reaching out and nodding.

"Yeah, it's this one," He mumbled out. He felt a little guilty because Oscar didn't deserve this but it's not like it was illegal or anything. Josh watched silently from the other end as Oscar nodded and got in, swimming up to sit down beside Josh, passing the sunscreen on his face and shoulders. Josh did the same, all of them still silent.

Oliver and Josh made eye contact and they could see that the other was a little guilty but the arousal never left. Maybe the feeling of it being wrong just made things far more interesting.

Oliver smiled just a tiny bit, maybe reassuring Joshua, and it kinda worked. I mean, have you seen that goddamn smile? Jesus. And soon enough Oscar didn't seem to be a problem anymore.

They all played around and talked and stuff, Oscar far too oblivious to the looks they shared but a little confused over the soft look his best friend gave him. Oscar didn't really realise that maybe Josh was too close to Oliver and the water blurred out Oliver's tattooed hand enough when they were just talking and chilling and stuff. He did wonder for a second why was Joshua so red and squirming so much but he placed his bets on the sun. He did get a little worried once Josh looked about to pass out, face contorted in what Oscar assumed it was sickness but was actually contained pleasure and pleadings.

Poor dude. Couldn't see Oliver's hand brushing against Joshua and sometimes fondling with him before placing his palm back on his thigh, stopping touching Joshua as soon as he realised Josh was about to burst.

So Oscar frowned concernedly.

"Josh, are you okay?" Oscar asked like the caring friend he was. Oliver licked his lips smugly, turning to look at Josh, hands on his own lap. Josh swallowed, shrugging.

"I- I am," Josh spoke weakly, nearly getting choked with the moans he had to swallow down. Oliver frowned fakely again, reaching his hand to check on Josh's forehead.

"Oh my, you're so hot," Oliver said, smirking a little. Thankfully Oscar thought Oliver meant literally. "Well, come on," Oliver got out of the pool whilst Oscar did the same, hurrying to get a towel for Josh and waiting behind them as Oliver easily wrapped his arms around Josh, pulling him up. Even though Joshua could have stood by himself, Oliver didn't care as he wrapped the towel around Josh's waist, face getting way too close for a second there.

"You can go shower and do your stuff, I'll take care of him," Oliver turned to Oscar, pretending to be serious, making the boy nod and shoot Josh one last concerned look. Oliver felt a little bad for worrying Oscar but it would be okay. He smirked down at Josh, tilting his head at the little glare Josh shot him.

"You didn't have to worry him like that," Josh mumbled, looking down. Oliver quirked his eyebrow, leaning in, eyes boring straight into Josh's soul.

"So you don't want me to take you up to my room and take good, good care of you?" Oliver whispered, gaze flickering down to Josh's lips as he hovered above him, hands instantly finding his waist. Josh swallowed hard, inhaling deeply.

"I never said that," Josh said softly, placing both hands atop of Oliver's as he tried not to fall down right then and there. Oliver grinned.

"Well, come on then," Oliver chirped, squeezing Josh's sides before he was making his way inside the house after drying off his legs and chest. Josh swallowed, doing the same before following Oliver like a lost little puppy, ready to obey every other and be a good boy just for Oliver.

As he followed Oliver, Josh took his time to religiously crave the memory of his backside on his mind; from his broad shoulders and back dimples to the little hill of his lower back and even the muscles of his arms to his cute little butt to his strong thighs and calves. That man had been made when god was in love.

They reached Oliver's room without seeing Oscar at all, which was a pretty big plus to them. It saved Joshua the trouble of half-assing an excuse.

When they walked into the room, Joshua was a little surprised by how tidy and clean the room was and how it didn't hold the same mature look the rest of the house did. The walls had a few handmade drawings on them and they were pretty cute, like a few flowers here and there and a few skulls in them. It all gave off an Oliver vibe and Joshua instantly fell in love with them.

But as the door lock reasoned all throughout, Joshua came back to reality, freezing as he heard Oliver's slow steps coming up behind him. When he felt Oliver right behind him he tried to feel up some sort of stability inside himself to turn around or something but as Oliver placed his hands on Josh's hips, leaning in so he had his lips brushing under Josh's ear after nudging his hair out of the way with his nose, Joshua knew by heart he was a goner.

Oliver didn't say anything, his breath making Joshua shutter and his lips making Josh so fluttery. Oliver's fingers were digging ever so slightly on Josh's skin as he trailed light little kisses down his neck until he reached the part where it met his shoulder, biting down on it. Josh swallowed hard, breathing out a noise.

"Oh my god, I need you right now," Josh exhaled, taking a step back so he could push their bodies together. He wanted to feel Oliver up but the towels and their shorts were far too thick together to let Josh get his closure so he just whined, quickly undoing his towel so it plopped on the ground and turning his head to look pleadingly at Oliver.

Josh felt really grateful that he was using Oliver as support because he felt his knees quivering at the hunger on his hazel eyes. Josh decided to turn around, his lungs giving out for a moment as he realised that he was the spotlight, that he was all Oliver could focus on. Josh gulped, hands hesitantly finding Oliver's shoulders.

Joshua had no fucking idea on what to do.

Oliver knew that. He smirked, taking a step closer and closer until Joshua had to step back too. Oliver kept doing that until Josh stumbled back on the bed, keeping his starving vulture eyes on Joshua's every reaction.

"O-Oliver?" Josh mumbled, not leaning back when Oliver brushed their lips together ever so slightly. He held his breath when Oliver dug his teeth down on his bottom lip, a hand finding his chest before he was pushing Josh down far harsher than he needed to.

"Wrong name," Oliver sighed in disappointment, undoing his towel and pushing his own shorts down so he was left in only his boxers. Joshua swallowed hard, feeling himself twitch even more than before.

"D-Da," Josh almost stuttered out and it made Oliver freeze, quirking his eyebrow and smiling a little in amused wonder.

"Really?" Oliver chuckled, kinda breaking the mood a little. "I mean, I should have seen in com-"

"No," Josh looked away, getting even redder. "No, I don't... Fuck." Oliver kept staring at him with that look for a few moments before he nodded, still grinning.

"Alright," he said before he was climbing between Josh's legs. He still stared at Josh in amusement but for some reason, it felt much more degrading this time. "What's my name then, Joshua?"

Josh swallowed, licking his lips. "Uh...," Josh stopped a little and Oliver just stared at him expectantly. Teasing Joshua like that was just too funny for him to pay attention to his throbbing boner. "S-Sir?"

Josh pursed his lips, grimacing a little. Oliver snickered.

"Alright, this is breaking the mood," Oliver leaned down so he was hovering above Josh, a droplet from his wet hair falling on Josh's face. "Let me finish you off and then we'll decide on that."

Oh, Jesus.

Josh nodded quickly, hooking his own fingers under the waistband of his shorts and squirming a little as he tried to get off of it, but after some time he was just in his boxers like Oliver. Joshua bit his lip, nervous because he was so clueless about this and Oliver could be getting annoyed but he was smiling down at Joshua before leaning in and kissing him.

Joshua probably flatlined then. Lips so soft and smooth, kissing him pretty softly for a second that Joshua wondered if an angel had accidentally blessed him for the rest of his life. But as Oliver took his lips away from Joshua's after a few seconds, placing one arm beside Josh's head and his other hand went to Josh's hips, Joshua could see that Oliver's eyes had lost all sense of playfulness in them.

Josh feared that his breathing got way too loud when Oliver went back to his lips but far harder, using his teeth to bite carelessly down on his lips in a way that was so pleasurably painful to Joshua that he whimpered out.

Oliver licked down on his lips, using the hand that was on Josh's waist to cup his jaw and open it so Oliver could brush his tongue over Joshua's, letting his hips down enough to press up against Josh's.

The little moans escaping Joshua were messing Oliver up in many different ways whilst he kept rolling his hips down and kissing him, both arms beside Josh's head and Joshua kept clutching Oliver as close as he could be, nails digging so hard that it stung but Oliver didn't mind one bit.

It got to the point where they couldn't catch their breaths enough to keep kissing and grinding at the same time so they had to break away but still kept close.

"Tell daddy what do you want," Oliver breathed out cheekily but grinding even harder on Joshua. Oliver didn't really have a thing by being called that but if Joshua was into it then he would do his damn best to act like he did. He wanted Joshua to come hard and get him twitching and begging and if getting called 'daddy' was all it took him so goddamn, he was about to be the best daddy out there.

Josh whined even louder, hands moving over Oliver's back, one stood there while the other rose up to his hair, gripping it tightly. Joshua was already falling apart under Oliver and they weren't even doing much.

I mean, they were but they could be doing so much more and Josh was so worked up already.

"Fuck me," he arched off the bed, trembling and gasping. "god, fuck, please just fuck me," Josh panted out, lacing his legs around Oliver's waist and arching his back so there was even more friction between them. Oliver smirked, biting his lip before he was taking a deep breath and kissing down Josh's neck, biting and nibbling and sucking and making sure that there were reminders littered all over his skin. Oliver had to stop grinding down on Joshua because he kept sucking lower and lower until he was over Josh's faint v-line. Oliver loved every single noise of Joshua's and how he kept squirming and letting out a few pleadings here and there.

At this point, Oliver was aching inside his boxers. But this wasn't about him.

Oliver dragged the edge of his nails down Josh's skin before he was tugging his wet boxers off, trailing bites on Josh's inner thighs. His legs were shaking already and Joshua was so red and careless and babbling a little and Oliver couldn't help but find adorable.

He quickly grabbed a hold of Josh's cock, kissing his thigh one last time before he was climbing back up with smooches, moving his hand and using the dripping pre-come to make things easier for himself. Oliver straddled Josh's thigh and leaned down, his other hand grabbing Josh's hair and tugging it so Josh had his head to the side, Oliver quickly attacking his neck once again. Oliver loved marking territory.

"It's so cute-" Oliver chuckled a little, teeth digging down on Josh's skin, making him gasp. "-how easily you're falling apart under me. So wet for me. You're so wet for daddy, aren't you? Such a good boy."

Josh cried out and writhed harder, clawing off at Oliver while he whined and moaned freely, so close, so desperate, so fucking hard. His entire body was so hot, Joshua could barely breathe, the noises he made couldn't even be kept in, Joshua was indeed falling apart so much in a way that he never had before.

Oliver started to thumb down Josh's tip, his mouth becoming harsher as he started to grind down against Josh's hip again. As much as he had control of everything right then, he was still just a man.

"I- I, O-oh, oh fuck, ah, mhm daddy-" Josh moaned brokenly, his entire body twitching and getting so unbearably good and Joshua could barely handle anymore until he was tensing hard, arching off the bed and crying out loudly, shaking so hard and sobbing because it felt so fucking good, Josh came so hard that his vision blackened out for a moment.

"That's right," Oliver hummed, stimulating Joshua through his high, stilling his own hips as Josh thrust up. "Good boy, doing so good for me. Came so hard, made a big mess, daddy loves it. You were so good for me, baby boy."

Jesus christ I'm so dirty.

Josh gasped, taking his sweet time to come down, though the euphoria never left. He gulped the air down, eyes focusing back slowly, head tilting to the side slightly to see Oliver.

So hard and leaking already and horny but Oliver only smiled, ruffling Josh's hair a little with his clean hand. Josh swallowed.

"You can still fuck me," Josh mumbled, already sort of worn out because Oliver did keep teasing him for a long time. Oliver chuckled, biting his lip and shaking his head, getting off of Joshua, licking his lips.

"You're not ready yet, darling," Oliver said, getting into his bathroom. Josh frowned hard.

"What? What do you mean? I can take it," Josh stood up, wincing at the feeling of the come sliding down his skin slowly. He made a huge ass mess. It impressed himself. Oliver laughed again.

"I didn't say you couldn't." Oliver washed his hand, looking up when he heard the footsteps stopping behind him. "But not now, Joshua."

Josh kept his frown, getting closer when Oliver motioned for him to come closer. Oliver cleaned him with a paper.

"Then when?" Josh pouted a little, trying his best to look convincing. Oliver smirked, kissing his forehead.

"Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

He was a man in a mission. It had been an entire week since Oliver had touched him and Joshua was more than impatient. Oliver was too hard to break. No matter how many times Joshua pleaded for him, no matter what he said, Oliver would only chuckle and call him adorable. Joshua wasn't trying to be adorable, he was trying to be fuckable. So Josh spend nights and nights scrolling through Tumblr, trying to figure out how to grab Oliver by the dick.

He found the perfect solution. All he needed was the right time.

It seemed like the world was working on his favour because, on Friday, Oscar told him that he was leaving for the weekend. It was something that happened every now and then and Joshua would be sad every time but now he was almost ecstatic. He loved his friend but he also loved dick.

Joshua got on his tiptoes, fumbling with his fingers as he waited impatiently. As the door opened, Josh tried to remain standing. Oliver was too hot for this shit.

"Hey, Joshua," Oliver nodded, opening the door so Josh could go in. He gulped, stepping inside and licking his lips nervously. The door shut softly behind him. "Oscar isn't here today, he's at his grandparents'."

Josh bit his lip. He knew.

"Oh, okay," Josh said, turning to look at Oliver with a frown. "Should have called first," he spoke almost disappointedly. Oscar had texted him earlier that he would go out. Oliver hummed, walking further inside the house.

"Well, since you're here you can keep me company if you wanna," Oliver shrugged, missing the wide grin taking over Josh's face. Sneaky little shit.

Josh walked behind Oliver and into the kitchen, sitting down on the island and waiting.

"You hungry or something?" Oliver asked, getting off some of the papers scattered over the table, setting them onto a pile. Josh bit his lip.

"Kinda," he shrugged, crossing his arms atop the table. Oliver hummed.

"What you wanna eat then?" Oliver shut down the laptop there, cleaning his stuff up. Josh grinned.

"You." Although Josh said it confidently, it made him blush and feel a little shy but he held his ground.

Oliver stopped, glancing up at Joshua through his glasses for a moment before he smiled amusedly.

"Bold," he chuckled, nodding. "That was a nice one."

Josh hummed cheekily. "And do I get what I want?"

Oliver tilted his head up, still smiling.

"I don't know," he started, licking his lips. "Have you been a good boy?" He purred, leaning in over the table, making Josh's breath waver and him gulp. He nodded quickly. Oliver chuckled.

"You know, you're fun to mess with," he straightened up, getting the papers and laptop on his arms. "It makes me wanna tease you all day long."

After that Oliver was walking away. Josh took a little moment to recover and understand what Oliver said but as soon as he did he was jumping up, scurrying after Oliver eagerly, chewing on his bottom lip. He was afraid he was being too clingy but the way he made Oliver laugh and smirk worked like fuel to him.

"And will you?" Josh asked, looking at Oliver with bright eyes as they walked up the stairs. Oliver gazed back at him, smirking.

"Of course I will," Oliver sighed, beaming a little. "I'm just not sure if you'll like it a hundred per cent," he wrinkled his nose, stopping in front of a closed-door at the end of the hallway. He tried to move things so he could open it but Josh was quicker, opening it to him.

"Thank you," Oliver said, getting inside and putting things on top of the table. Josh took his time taking a look around for a second. Long shelves with books filled to the top on one side, a sofa-bed on the other with a nightstand beside with locks on all of the drawers, the table standing in the middle of the room. Heavy green curtains covered the window so the room looked partially dark.

Oliver sighed, sitting on his chair, making Josh's eyes snap up to him. He bit his lip, jumping forward and placing his palms on the desk, gazing intensely at Oliver. He kept it up for a few seconds until Oliver's lips curled up in amusement, eyes flickering up to Joshua's.

"Well?" Josh spoke eagerly. Oliver leaned back on the seat, taking his glasses off.

"Well what?" Oliver crossed his arms, tilting his head mischievously. Josh frowned.

"Oliver," Josh sighed, standing up straight and waddling up to stand beside Oliver, pouting unconsciously.

"That's me," Oliver said, his voice wavering with laughter. Josh whined a little.

"C'mon," he shifted on his feet, eyes pleading down to Oliver as he bit the inside of the corner of his mouth.

"You know, I like how comfortable you're with me right now," Oliver sighed, sitting up straight, leaning close to Josh. "I did say that I would tease you, didn't I?"

"But you're not-"

"You're getting worked up, aren't you?" Oliver smiled, eyes squinting a little as he shrugged his lips to keep the smile in, but it was still obvious. Josh frowned harder.

"But... This isn't fair! I want you," Josh whined.

"I told you you wouldn't like it," Oliver laughed, sitting upright as he got a few papers off the table. Josh narrowed his eyes, scoffing.

After a few moments, Josh nodded and pursed his lips, his mood shifting completely. If him begging didn't work then he would try something else. Joshua would get what he wanted no matter what; he always did.

"Okay."

Oliver blinked, stopping for a few seconds before he looked up at Josh confused.

"Okay?" Josh raised his eyebrows innocently, nodding seeming pretty honest.

"Yeah, okay," he spoke softly before sighing, stepping back. "I guess..." He sighed. "I guess my birthday present will have to do then."

Oliver quirked his eyebrows. "Okay. Good luck."

Josh bit the corner of his bottom lip.

"Thank you. I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference anyway."

Oliver blinked, tilting his head before he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean?"

Bingo.

Josh stopped walking by the door, turning to look at Oliver with a face mirroring his confusion.

"Oh, I mean," he shrugged. "You, the toy, it won't make a difference. I still would be unsatisfied."

Josh had some balls, man. The look on Oliver's face was priceless. A mix of shock and offence with a good spoon of incredulity.

"What?" Oliver spoke, his voice soaked in the feelings his face displayed. Josh quirked his eyebrows, tilting his head as if Oliver had just asked the time.

"Yeah," Josh shrugged, "Doubt your cock could fulfil me."

Oliver stood up abruptly, looking more offended than anything. Is there something a good blow on a man's ego can't do? Oliver scoffed.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he shook his head, leaning on the back of his feet. Josh quirked his eyebrows.

"Well," Josh pursed his lips, eyes wide as he gazed at the ground nonchalantly. "It's okay," Josh spoke, seeming sympathetic. "Not everyone can have a big dick. And I hope you know there's nothing wrong with having a small-"

"I don't have a small dick!" Oliver seethed, slamming his hand down. Josh jumped, eyes rounding up as he looked up at Oliver. The glare on his face was scary but that was exactly what Joshua wanted.

"Oliver, it's okay," Josh said soothingly. "There's no shame in-" Oliver quickly walked out from behind the desk and up to Josh, face so hard that Josh cowered away.

"I don't have a small dick," Oliver uttered slowly, lowly, filled with a fake calmness that made Josh restless.

This was exactly what he wanted.

"Besides," Oliver leaned closer, starting to smile but in a dangerous way. A snarl, like he was about to jump on Joshua. He grasped Josh's hand roughly, bringing it to the front of his loose shorts, pressing his palm hard down on his bulge. "Weren't you just begging for it?"

Joshua swallowed wordlessly, round eyes flickering down to his hand. He exhaled shakily, licking his lips as he slowly let his fingers curl around Oliver's thickness. He breathed in. He didn't expect it to actually work.

Oliver chuckled, grasping his other wrist tightly, pulling it so Joshua was stumbling closer to him.

"Take it back," Oliver whispered through gritted teeth, eyes shooting daggers and teeth baring dangerously. Josh swallowed. He wanted to take back so much because goddamn was he wrong, but this was too fun. Josh breathed in.

"I've seen bigger." Lies. The little boys Josh tried things with couldn't even compare to Oliver's matured up self. He exhaled harshly when Oliver's nails began to dig down on his skin, eyes narrowing.

Oliver straightened up suddenly, nodding as he tilted his head up, gazing at the ceiling. He looked pissed, contained pissed. His glare shifted up to Joshua for a few seconds, who was way too eager, though he didn't let it show, keeping his lips pursed and eyes as blank as he could. They were twinkling far too much though.

Josh bit his lip as Oliver's eyes flickered over his face for an instant, deciding what he should do with Joshua. He would make him choke on his words.

Oliver turned around, bringing a stumbling Joshua to the couch he had there. One swift moment and Josh had fallen down face first in it clumsily. Oliver found Josh's clumsiness adorable but now it was just plain annoying. No, Josh was plain annoying. Not really.

Josh tried to push himself up but Oliver was faster, tangling his hands on his hair and tugging him up. Oliver didn't pull hard enough to hurt Joshua badly but it was hard enough to sting.

Joshua was gasping, his fingers curling around Oliver's wrist, keeping his eyes up devotedly on Oliver. Maybe Oliver still wouldn't fuck him but at least something would happen. It was precious how happy Joshua looked but so desperately tried to seem blank. Oliver could see straight through him. He tsked.

"I'm gonna make you regret saying that," Oliver muttered, the shadow of a frown covering his face. Joshua swallowed.

"No you won't," Josh tried speaking as nonchalantly as he could but Oliver could hear the underlying excitement. As much as Josh wanted him to feel powerless, he was the one wrapped tightly around Oliver's fingers, there was no denial in that. Joshua would move mountains to please Oliver and they both knew that. Oliver scoffed, grinning darkly.

"We'll see about that," he hummed, tugging Josh's head closer to his crotch. It made Josh's breathing stop for a moment, his eyes flickering down. "I'm gonna do so many things to you, you gonna wish you had never opened that stupid pretty mouth of yours."

Josh swallowed hard, nothing escaping his throat but a small whimper that he exhaled. Joshua leaned in, placing his lips atop Oliver's shorts. Oliver was hard. It made him shiver before he breathed out, gazing at Oliver through his eyelashes. Josh smirked.

"Oh? I didn't know you liked being degraded," Josh chuckled muffledly, wincing at Oliver tugging his hair again.

"I don't," Oliver started. "I'm just thinking about how hard I'm gonna make you cry, about how pretty you gonna look stuffed with my cock, begging me to come. Is that what you want, Joshua?"

Josh was breathing heavy, eyes half-lidded as he parted his lips, sucking softly on the fabric. He wanted that, all of that and so much more. He was ready to stop being a brat and just let Oliver do whatever he pleased. But not yet.

"I doubt you could get me like that," Josh pulled back as he spoke, grinning at Oliver. They both knew Joshua was wrong and they both knew the other knew it. Oliver smiled too. Pitifully maybe. Oliver nodded, letting go of his hair.

"Alright," Oliver cackled, shaking his head. "If you say so," he licked his lips, biting a little of his bottom lip before he was tilting his head. A scoffed chuckle and Oliver was walking up to the nightstands beside the couch, opening up one of the drawers. Josh peeked from beside the sofa's arm, leaning down so he was laying on it. He barely caught a glimpse from what was inside but he did see the bottle and the little packet in Oliver's hand. His eyes seemed to become even brighter.

"You know," Oliver spoke out, going to stand back in front of Josh, trying to look as uninterested as possible. "For someone who manages to deal with Oscar, you're not all that patient, are you?"

Josh quirked his eyebrows. "Wow, you really are roasting him like that behind his back."

"Am I wrong?" Oliver raised his eyebrows too. Josh laughed.

"Poor dude," Josh mumbled, trying to sit up. Oliver pushed him straight down back.

"Why are you getting up? I want you on your hands and knees."

Josh's eyes widened a little but he nodded quickly, letting his chest fall back down on the couch as he pushed his lower half up by his knees. He heard Oliver humming lowly and it made him exhale at Oliver's hand laying on top of his bottom, grasping a handful of it with a bite of his lip.

"Can I take these off?" Oliver asked, tugging at the waistband of his jeans, who were way tighter than they were supposed to be, smirking as Josh hummed, nodding eagerly. Hooking his fingers under the waistband, Oliver tugged it down after Josh squirmed a little to unbutton it, his lip getting trapped between his teeth at the sight of his tight black and white boxers.

"You're goddamn jailbait," Oliver exhaled, letting both his hands squeeze Josh's flesh so tightly that he moaned softly. Oliver licked his lips, tugging his boxers down as well, both pieces of clothing standing above Josh's knees.

He breathed in, pushing his upper body up but keeping his back arched. He was so eager for Oliver's touch, so eager because goddamn, Joshua has been needing this ever since the first time he saw Oliver. He turned his head to look at Oliver, who seemed so mesmerized with Joshua. 

"Can you make us a favour and fuck me already?" Josh asked softly. It was as if he was asking something completely innocent and not to be fucked. Oliver's eyes darkened considerably before he tilted his head.

"You think I'm gonna give you what you want after insulting me like that?"

Josh smiled beautifully, nodding. "Please?" Josh said gently. Though he should have known that begging didn't work all that well.

His body jolted forward and he gasped loudly, choking on his saliva as Oliver's palm came crashing down on his bottom. It stung and it made him shiver but oh my god. He shivered, feeling Oliver kneading his bottom before he took his hands away just to spank him once again.

"Oh my god!" Josh whined, burying his face on the arm of the couch. Oliver sat down behind Josh, pressing his bulge between his cheeks, leaning in close to his ear.

"I will do whatever the fuck I want so shut your pretty mouth," Oliver whispered, bucking his hips forward, pushing Josh down even more.

Joshua whined, arching off. The feeling of the fabric dragging off on his sensitive skin made him clench greedily onto nothing, his skin burning off on where Oliver hit, his cock twitching hard, fingers curling on the edge of the couch.

Though the feeling quickly ended once Oliver straightened up, pushing himself away from Josh. Oliver said nothing before he hit Joshua again, his pale skin turning off red in a matter of seconds. Josh jolted forward again, squirming off and taking deep breaths.

"Apologize," Oliver demanded, placing his hand atop Josh's cheeks. Josh inhaled slowly.

"No."

Joshua yelped loudly, flinching away harshly. Now his arse throbbed but so did his cock. A heavy gasp and a loud whine.

"I said," Oliver spoke slowly. "Apologize." He was glaring hard at the back of Josh's head.

"A-and I said-Fuck!" Joshua screamed out. The slap Oliver gave him was harder than all the others before and it brought tears to his eyes but he swallowed down, exhaling a noise out.

"Hm? I didn't hear you, "Oliver deadpanned, tilting his head. He was getting fed up with Josh but he had to admit, the little whines and moans were heavenly. Josh whimpered, his thighs shaking.

"Oh my god, please just fuck me," Josh breathed out shakily, throat clogged out with thousands of pleadings. Oliver smirked.

"What happened to the Josh who said that my cock couldn't fulfil him? Are you taking it back?"

Josh's eyes fluttered open, turning around to gaze at Oliver with a heavily desireful stare. He swallowed hard. On one side, Joshua wanted so badly to say no and keep this up but on the other side, he was aching so fucking much, so desperate. Oliver was giving him everything he wanted and more. But Joshua was greedy. He wanted more and more and he would never stop wanting more.

"Yes," Josh puffed out. "Yes, I take it back, now please just..."

Oliver chuckled. He wanted to keep making Joshua beg and regret saying what he did, but he was just a man with flesh and bones. He grasped the bottle beside him and opened it up, coating his fingers with it. A low hum and Oliver was tracing his pointer finger up and down between Josh's cheeks. Joshua swallowed hard, relaxing down on the couch as Oliver rubbed two of his fingers over his puckered up heat, lips parting as Oliver kept rubbing it, slowly pushing them inside. The feeling of someone else touching him there was a whole new feeling that Joshua had never felt before. Boy, was he glad he was feeling it.

"Oh my," Oliver exhaled, licking his lips as he watched his fingers slowly disappearing with almost no trouble. "You're so tight and yet you swallow it all like a little whore. Is that what you are? My little whore?"

Josh whined, suddenly thrusting his body back so Oliver had buried until his knuckles. Oliver raised his eyebrows, chuckling.

"Fucking slut." he tilted his head, grasping himself with his other hand through his clothes. He was aching and god, he couldn't wait to be completely inside of Joshua, fucking him so good, so hard, so slow that the boy would feel him whenever he thought about him. Josh gasped, spreading his legs so he could grind down on the sofa. It didn't work, all that happened was that he stained the couch with his pre-come while Oliver moved his fingers mindlessly.

"I- I need more!" Josh exclaimed breathlessly. "Please, oh god sir, I need you so bad."

Oliver smiled, thrusting his fingers in him one more time before he was adding another finger, quickly burying them deep, keeping them there for a few seconds before pulling them out and repeatedly pushing them back in.

"Is this enough for you?" 

Josh groaned, shaking his head over and over before he was rocking his body back and forth.

"Want more, want so much more. Please, I want you!"

Oliver hummed, taking his fingers off, getting the lube again. Meanwhile, Joshua was almost screaming inside. He could hear the condom being ripped open behind him and it made him flutter, his core vibrating with joy and his hormones blowing up. He exhaled harshly at the squishy sound of the lube being smeared off, rocking his body. Oliver laughed.

"Can't fucking wait, can you?" He said amusedly. "So eager to take my dick, so eager for me. Bet you're about to burst."

Josh swallowed, reaching both hands behind him to spread himself open, facing the shelves but barely seeing them, panting a little.

"Yes, sir," Josh whined, "Yes yes yes, I want your cock so bad, give me please!"

At this point, all Josh could do was babble off, though he couldn't speak anymore once he felt Oliver's tip pressing upon him. His jaw fell open and his eyes shut down tightly, his body trembled, every molecule of air was kicked out of his lungs. Oliver took his bottom lip between his teeth, reaching in front of him with both hands and grasping Josh's forearms, pulling his upper body up a little.

As Oliver loosened him up more and more so his tip was entirely inside of him, Josh started moaning more high-pitched with every inch added out, grasping Oliver's arms back, digging his nails on Oliver's skin, back arching almost painfully as he threw his head back.

He was burning. Oliver stretched him out so much, went deeper than the toy he gave Josh did, Joshua was on fire. He could feel every cell of his being bursting into flames and melting down, becoming nothing so easily. Every molecule of his being was tingling and aching so fucking deliciously, feeling so ecstatic and high. Joshua was in heaven with the way Oliver violated him.

"Does it feels good?"Oliver whispered, bringing him closer so he could bite down on his shoulder, wincing at how hard Josh scratched him, moaning and whining and crying out so prettily just for Oliver. "Are you full enough? Are you satisfied now?"

"Fucking yes!" Josh shouted, entire body shaking and trembling, feeling too damn good. "Fuck fuck shit oh my god sir!"

Oliver laughed, thrusting forward so he had bottomed out completely in a swift movement. Josh gasped loudly, no air getting inside his lungs for a good second. He was so deep that Josh felt him discovering an organ he didn't even know he had. He was shaking so hard, holding on so tight, squeezing Oliver so tight.

"Oh god," Josh gasped. "Oh god oh god oh god!" his body fell forward but Oliver still held him tightly, moving back before bottoming out again. Oliver moaned softly.

"So fucking tight for me," Oliver hissed, bitting down lower, in the middle of Josh's back. "Feels so good and it's all for me, right? My personal little cock-sleeve," Oliver laughed at himself, rolling his hips slowly but going deep enough to make Josh whimper every time.

Josh couldn't pay attention to anything but how good Oliver felt. Josh swallowed hard, arching his back more before he was burying his face on the arm of the couch, his arms sliding down from Oliver's hands. Josh's body fell limp although his thighs kept him up, both hands clutching the edge of the couch as he spread his legs more so Oliver could keep going, using him however he pleased to.

Oliver panted, straightening himself and holding Josh's hips up, gasping a little as he furrowed his eyebrows, eyes slipping shut.

"Holy shit, baby boy," Oliver clenched his jaw, leaning in so he had his chest pressed upon Josh's back, letting his hands slide down so he was wrapping one arm around his chest whilst the other rested on his upper thigh, so close to Josh's hard on.

"Touch me!" Josh cried out, nails digging down on the sofa so hard he thought he would rip it. "Touch me, touch me please, Oliver!"

Oliver planned on not letting Joshua release, planned on bringing him to the edge just to leave him like that so he could learn his lesson to never mess with someone who had power over him, but by god, if the moans he let out now were so pretty and alluring, imagine when he orgasmed? Oliver exhaled harshly, wrapping his hand around Josh.

Joshua would have screamed right there if he hadn't pushed his face down on the cushions. It was so overwhelming, feeling Oliver fucking into him so merciless while he jerked him off in time with his thrusts, thumbing his tip harshly.

Josh shook so damn hard, his come getting everywhere, making a hell of a mess while he clawed at the thick fabric under him, biting where his face was buried in, entire body tensing up as pure ecstasy flowed out through his bloodstreams, getting thrown into a euphoria so mildly high that he felt like he would pass the fuck out.

Oliver grunted, smiling a little bit over Josh's trembling body.

"Say it again," Oliver breathed out, speeding his hand and hips, watching as Josh began to tremble harder. "Say that you're unsatisfied."

But Joshua couldn't. He couldn't speak or think, could barely breathe. Joshua had lost all his senses, his body twitching hard. He felt like Oliver had emptied him dry because he was already so worn out. He fucking loved it.

Oliver swallowed hard at Josh's broken moans, letting go of his cock before he was grasping his hips tightly, bottoming out and taking a huge breath, his own limbs shivering as he stopped breathing for a moment moaning as he threw his head back, thick strings leaving his tip to the condom.

Josh's body relaxed slowly, Oliver's hand rubbing his back as he got through his own high. A little after Oliver was done coming, he pulled out and sat back, taking the condom off and tying it up, throwing it on the little trash he kept beside his desk. His eyes flickered to Joshua, grinning a little bit as he watched Josh slowly turning around, his disoriented stare slowly focusing back on Oliver.

Oliver quirked his eyebrows, smiling cheekily.

"Still unsatisfied?"

Joshua grinned back lazily, shaking his head once.

"You win," he breathed out. "I take it back."


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Joshua managed to catch his breath and stop shaking, he was standing up slowly whilst Oliver had already shrugged on some sweatpants again and moved to sit on his chair, taking a deep breath as he started to go over the papers again. None of them really said anything but Oliver did eye Josh as he put on some boxers and left the room.

He quirked one eyebrow. Oliver thought that Joshua was leaving for good and it left him a little surprised. Joshua didn't seem like the one-night-stand type, rather the cuddling type. Oh well, it's not like he loved cuddling. Though he realized that that wasn't the case as Joshua came back with a little rug, face red as he cleaned the couch as much as he could, eyes flickering up to Oliver.

"Uhm," Josh spoke shyly, straightening up with a bite of his lip. "Sorry for the mess."

Oliver chuckled at Joshua's sheepishness, studying him carefully before shaking his head.

"It's okay," Oliver shrugged, looking back down at his work. "I'm sure next time will be messier."

Oliver restrained a laugh at the gasp Joshua let out, not looking up to see his flustered face. It was hilarious how shy Joshua got when he wasn't shamelessly begging to get fucked. It was definitely something Oliver wanted to explore more.

Joshua looked down bashfully with wide eyes before he was quickly scurrying away to clean the rug. Oliver cackled.

As lovely as fooling around was, Oliver actually had to work so he quickly forced himself to get invested in it. That didn't really last too long before Joshua was coming back, face extremely flushed as he awkwardly stood by the door.

"Well," Josh cleared his throat, "what, uh, what do we do now? should I leave?"

Oliver gazed for a few before he nodded, leaning back and raising his eyebrows.

"Do you want to leave?"

Joshua shook his head. "If it's not a bother, I would like to stay." Soft and silky, alluring enough to make Oliver hum.

"Then stay," Oliver said as if it was that easy. It was, but not to Joshua. He always worried he was overstaying his welcome but Oliver was reassuring enough for now. Joshua bit his lip and nodded.

"Thank you," Joshua smiled, shifting on his feet before he decided to sit on the couch. Though he was making an uncomfortable face before laying down with a sigh. Oliver took a glance at him and quirked his eyebrows once Josh looked his way.

"Uh," Josh mumbled. "I'm... I'm a little sore," he said sheepishly, making Oliver grin.

"Well, I can help with that," he nodded, standing up before he stopped, glancing at the papers. He sighed. Oliver had the weekend to finish this. His eyes flickered to Joshua.

Yeah, he had more important things to do.

Oliver walked up to the little nightstand, quickly getting out a small tube before he was shutting it before Joshua could even think of looking inside.

Oliver plopped down on the couch, looking expectantly at Joshua who just watched him clueless, gazing between him and the white tube. Oliver sighed.

"Come here, darling," Oliver said lighthearted, patting his lap before he was unscrewing the lid, squeezing and putting a generous amount of the almost transparent consistency. Joshua frowned a little but obeyed, flushing a little as he felt Oliver tug his boxers down so they were below his bum cheeks. As if he hadn't just been fucked minutes prior. Pffff.

Josh gasped a little as Oliver started rubbing between his cheeks, focusing especially on Josh's opening. Josh crossed his arms and buried his face in them, face completely warm before he tilted it just a little to peek at Oliver with one eye.

He seemed focused though he could easily tell that Joshua was looking at him while making circular motions around Joshua, rubbing pretty gently.

"What's this?"

Oliver glanced at him before he leaned back a little, slipping just the tip of his fingers inside to rub tenderly the inside.

"A little something for the pain," Oliver smiled a little bit before focusing back down. A little later and Oliver was done but instead he started rubbing the balm over Joshua's reddened cheeks as well. Joshua's skin always got marked pretty easily and Oliver wasn't exactly gentle when he was slapping Joshua, which led to Josh's skin getting up blood-red specks breaking inside of the reddish shade his entire bottom had become, the shape of Oliver's fingers still very prominent. It made him softly proud.

Oliver liked leaving reminders, he liked knowing that he was in people's minds when they glanced at themselves and saw the bruises and swellings. Oliver loved the power he had.

Joshua was completely flustered by the situation but had no complaints. Oliver's fingertips traced his skin far too softly unlike before and each touch would secretly bring an entirely new wave of warmth over Joshua, his heart stopping and expanding and squeezing and everything else.

"You know," Oliver started a while into the silence, tugging Joshua's boxers back up. "We should probably shower. We're still sweaty and stuff."

Josh got off of Oliver, leaning on his side over the couch as he brought out a small sheepish smile.

"What's the point if we'll get dirty again soon enough?" Joshua almost stammered and faltered all over his phrase but managed confidence enough to speak it out in one breath. Oliver quirked his eyebrows, gaze wandering all over Joshua. He smiled amused.

"You're a goddamn vampire, aren't you?" Oliver chuckled, standing up and ruffling Josh's hair. "Can never get enough," Oliver sighed but smiled before he was leaving the room. Josh frowned, quickly standing up with a small wince from the fabric covering him rubbing off over his raw skin, and scurried off after Oliver.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh asked, sparkly round eyes following Oliver's every movement.

"What do you think it means?" Oliver asked rhetorically. Josh frowned.

"Don't do this cryptic shit on me now."

Oliver just laughed, casting a glance at Joshua before he shook his head. Josh pouted a little, following Oliver into the kitchen, sitting down on a random chair.

"You hungry right now?" Oliver asked, opening up the fridge before glancing back at Joshua. A trace of his tongue over his bottom lip before Josh shrugged and shook his head. Oliver nodded back, shutting the door before tapping Joshua's shoulder, motioning for him to follow back to the living room.

"Well," Josh spoke a little, sitting right beside Oliver, crossing his legs under him as he watched Oliver curiously. "What now?" Josh asked eagerly, leaning in slightly. Oliver took a good glance at him before raising his eyebrows.

"Now," Oliver dragged out, crossing one leg on top of the other. "We chill out."

Joshua blinked. "Oh?"

Oliver looked at him as he turned the TV on, raising his eyebrows, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What? Did you expect us to just... fuck again right now?"

Joshua shifted a little, cheeks flushing as he looked away, clearing his throat. Oliver blinked amazed.

"Bloody hell, calm down, love," Oliver chuckled. "My dick ain't going nowhere." He placed a hand on Joshua's thigh whilst the other tugged Josh close so he was with his head on Oliver's chest. "Let's just ease up a little, then I'll wreck you."

Josh flushed up, a small little grin breaking out as he nodded.

"Alright," Joshua beamed, shifting so he could cuddle up deeper over Oliver's chest. Oliver just snorted, looking at him before shaking his head. This entire thing was weird as fuck to both of them at the same time it wasn't. I mean, how many times had Joshua jerked off to Oliver? To be honest, not even he could count. And okay, Oliver hadn't really wanked one to Josh before but he did get some pretty immoral flashes behind his eyelids that he did little to no effort in pushing away.

And, well, the fella's pretty tight so Oliver didn't have much to complain about.

A trace of Oliver's fingers over Josh's cheek blindly before he settled his hand over Josh's hair, patting it before he spread his arm on the back of the couch, bringing his knee up to rest his other arm on it. Joshua's eyes followed his movements before he sighed out.

He turned his face to admire Oliver's exposed chest, his hand hesitantly hovering off above his tattoos, fingertips featherly tracing their lines as he trapped his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes intently following his fingers. One thing Joshua always wanted to do was trace Oliver's tattoos. Weird, maybe, but they fascinated Joshua to no end.

Oliver barely glanced down but his lips still twitched up, a little hum leaving his throat. Oliver didn't bother asking Joshua if he wanted to watch anything because he knew that the dude sometimes would zone out pretty easily while doing something and Oliver knew that this was one of these moments, so he didn't even bother.

He put on a random movie, not getting all invested in it as he felt Joshua's breath hovering over his chest along with his slender fingers, so softly amazed, outlining every single trace with a huge amount of adoration. Oliver did end up daydreaming off as Joshua's hand wandered everywhere with such mindful care before he was snapped out of it by a chuckle of Josh's.

"Reckless?" Joshua read out loud, wonderingly. It took a few seconds for Oliver to register but as he did, he grinned.

"Yeah."

Joshua rose his head, looking purely curiously at Oliver with this cute little glint on his eyes.

"Why?" Oliver smirked.

"Why not?"

Joshua cackled, staring at Oliver amused.

"This is the best answer you could've given me, Mr Reckless," Joshua laughed along with Oliver. And Joshua could only stop laughing slowly, his mind taking in every single detail of Oliver's squinted eyes and bright smile, the little dimple on the corner of his mouth and just how handsomely beautiful that goddamned man was. Joshua sighed slowly. Oliver had stopped laughing by now but he still had a small charming smile that made Joshua's insides fuzzy. He tried to pass it out. I mean, it was just because of what they had done hours prior, right? It was just a little high that hadn't left completely yet, nothing more, nothing less.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, turning his stare at Joshua, just listening and studying the littlest bit. Josh smiled and stared before he shook his head once, his eyes flickering down to Oliver's lips. Oliver grinned again, teeth and all. He sighed.

"Teenagers and their goddamned hormones," Oliver shook his head. A small blink before he looked at Joshua, his smile disappearing deliberately. Josh tilted his head, sitting up a little so he could see Oliver better.

"What?" Josh mumbled, just staring. Ah god, why did Oliver had to have a realisation right now?

"You're seventeen," Oliver stated. Josh blinked.

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," Josh grinned. Oliver smiled a little bit but shook it off quickly. Josh frowned. "Does it bothers you?"

"Eh," Oliver mumbled, frowning too. "I don't know."

Josh rose his eyebrows.

"You don't know?"

Oliver shrugged.

"It was supposed to but not that much," but he didn't even sound convinced. Josh gazed at him for a few more before he sighed.

"You regretting it?" Josh tilted his head. Oliver snorted.

"Fuck no," he shook his head. "Too good to regret it."

Josh flushed a tiny bit but smiled still.

"Well then," he leaned closer, placing his hand on Oliver's thigh. "Lighten up. It's not a crime to have a little bit of fun," he tilted his head, getting closer so he hovered over Oliver's face, chest going so damn warm and tingly. Oliver quirked one eyebrow but didn't push Joshua away as he placed his lips gently over Oliver's.

He sighed, tilting his head slightly before separating their lips, pushing back together once again, Oliver doing just the same even if that was being far too sweet for him.

Joshua sighed a little as Oliver bit his bottom lip a little, pushing back with a grin.

"See? Nothing wrong with that," Josh hummed, his fingers drumming higher up Oliver's thigh, his head tilting so his lips were hovering over Oliver's jaw, pressing tiny little pecks down. Oliver's eyes wandered off before he let out a silent chuckle.

"I guess the hormone statement remains."

Josh grinned up at him, kissing down his chest, his hands stopping atop Oliver's crotch.

"Can you blame me?" A lower kiss, above Oliver's belly button, a curl of his fingers before he moved his hand slightly. "There's this hot as hell dude almost naked right in front of me, how goddamn lucky am I?"

Oliver grinned, eyeing Josh as he kissed over the lines, licking a little as he sucked softly over his skin. Joshua was proud and joyful at how easily Oliver grew on his hand. He gave a last kiss just above the waistband of Oliver's boxers, shifting so his body was flat on the couch but his upper half was propped up by his elbows, one of his hands swiftly getting under Oliver's boxers and grabbing a tight hold of him whilst his other hand tugged the waistband down just enough to pull Oliver out.

Joshua licked his lips before he bit his bottom lip, letting his hand slide all over Oliver's length a few times before he let go of his lip to shift lower, placing his tongue flat out on Oliver's base before slowly dragging it all the way to his tip, leaving a glistening patch over his tongue's wake. Oliver's mouth fell open, his chest expanding slowly as his heavy eyes followed Joshua.

Joshua glanced up, lowering his head. He smiled. All cheeky and cute before the smile was undone, his tongue coming out again and doing the same, only on a spot a little more to the side. Oliver let out a breath, his hand moving to rest over Joshua's curls, not really doing anything yet, just watching.

Joshua did that twice more before he let his eyes slip shut, tongue swirling around Oliver's tip before he moved his head to slowly place it inside his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the most sensitive part slowly yet vigorously in a way that made Oliver let out a breathy moan, his fingers curling and tugging slightly. Joshua would have grinned but all he did was sigh, placing his tongue flat out as he slowly let his jaw go slack and his head go down before coming back up.

Josh's mouth made a soft sound as his lips left Oliver before he moved his hand up and down a few more times, stopping to hold Oliver up by the base as he leaned down, wrapping his mouth around Oliver once again, sucking on the tip strongly, getting a long groan out of Oliver as he threw his head back.

"Shit," Oliver struggled to choke out, bucking his hips up slightly. Josh chuckled muffledly before he leaned down again, rubbing his tongue all around as his head went down, his hand leaving Oliver's cock. Joshua went down until Oliver got too close to his throat before he pulled back up, still moving his tongue over Oliver as he went down again, stopping again when he felt like he might gag if he went deeper.

Oliver's hard breathing and occasional grunts and moans made Joshua go faster, sighing in delight every time Oliver tugged on his hair. It was almost like praise to Joshua when Oliver did that, or when he sometimes moved his hips up, his legs spreading slightly, and it was especially better when Oliver breathed out his name once. Joshua couldn't help it when he spread his legs a little, grinding his own hips on the couch rhythmically as his core burned and tingled, feeling himself throb as the taste of Oliver's pre-cum stained his tongue.

But Joshua wanted to impress Oliver. He didn't want him doubting himself when he did Joshua or anything like that, he wanted Oliver to desperately desire him so Joshua took a deep breath once he was over Oliver's tip, eyes squeezing shut once he forced his reflexes away as he lowered his head slower this time, trying his hardest not to gag when Oliver hit to the back of his throat, sliding as deep as Joshua could handle.

"Shit shit shit, fuck," Oliver sputtered through gritted teeth, his hand pulling Joshua's hair hard, his knuckles white with how hard he grasped the edge of the couch, his legs trembling. Oliver moaned loudly once he slid even deeper, feeling Joshua swallowing around him. "Fucking hell, Joshua!"

Josh quickly pulled back a little, taking a deep breath, eyes fluttering open, showing off his glistening eyes. Another deep breath and Joshua was going down once more, taking more than half of Oliver on his mouth, leaving out an inch or two that he couldn't take as he gulped over and over. Oliver let out a noise that resembled a growl, mindlessly bucking his hips up, making Josh quickly pull back, coughing as tears slipped down his reddened cheeks.

The flint blue of his eyes shone even brighter over the reddened edges, turning them a sky blue, his wet lashes fluttering slightly as his cheeks rose slightly along the edge of his lips. The dark glare Oliver gave him made him move closer down, grasping his erection once again and quickly moving his wrist, leaning down to suck on the reddened tip as he tightened his grip, moving his tongue frenetically.

Another growl-like sound came from Oliver as he tangled his hand on Joshua's hair again, the other clutching the couch, his head falling back as he mindlessly let every kind of noise spew from his parted lips, his legs spreading more as he bucked his hips once again, this time not choking Joshua. Moments later and Oliver was spilling inside Joshua's mouth with no warning other than a harsh tug and a loud groan, leaning forward slightly as his head fell forward, his hands shaking as he ground his teeth together, eyes shutting tightly.

Joshua happily kept sucking and swallowing every drop of what Oliver offered him, stopping his hand but not taking his mouth away once Oliver was done. He kept sucking and lapping at his tip and that made Oliver tremble, moaning choked off as he tried to push Joshua off, only making him suck harder. The overwhelming stimulation got out of Oliver a loud shout as he began trembling, letting almost anguished noises out, pulling at Joshua's hair so hard that he almost ripped his locks from his head.

This made Josh pull out with a wince, swallowing over and over as he sat back on his calves, licking his lips and watching innocently as Oliver shook with a beam despite his reddened eyes and cheeks, swollen glistening lips and spilt tears. Josh tilted his head, gulping and trying to steady his breath. Oliver's chest moved deeply and fast, his skin glistening slightly, his body mushy on the couch, head back and inviting lips parted, disoriented eyes making Joshua grin.

It took a while but Oliver looked at Joshua, tilting his head to the side to look at him. For a long ass moment, they just gazed at each other, Joshua seeming more expectant than not but he didn't talk, letting the silence hover over them to sink the moment in Oliver's mind.

"Holy shit, kid," Oliver breathed out, blinking a few times before he weakly sat up straight, wincing as he put himself back on his boxers. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?"

Josh grinned more. "I'm hoping this is a good thing?" The raspiness on his voice made him wince so Josh tried clearing his throat. It didn't really help.

Oliver looked up at him again, his eyes rounding slightly.

"Are you shitting me? It's been a long fuckin time since I last got a blowjob like that, bloody fuck."

Josh chuckled raspily, gulping as he leaned back a little.

"No, for real," Oliver looked at him in wonder. "How the hell?"

Josh waved his hand, a prominent smile on his face.

"A little practise doesn't hurt anyone," he shrugged. Then he shifted, looking down at himself then back at Oliver.

"I thought you were a virgin?" Oliver murmured, reaching out to hold Josh's hip and pull him closer.

"I mean," Josh shifted closer but then Oliver placed his other hand on his waist, pulling him so Josh straddled him. "I haven't been fucked before today," he shrugged, sitting atop Oliver's thighs. Oliver blinked then nodded. He didn't need to know, even if he was curious. The little innocent image of Joshua that he had had been completely shattered by now. Sure that Josh flirted and implied stuff, but Oliver thought that he was just messing around, not that Joshua actually _did_ stuff.

Of course Oliver was curious. Joshua wasn't all that hard to figure out. Or so he thought until that day.

He was a complex little guy. Whether he knew or not, Joshua was an open book. The only thing was that this book had several pages ripped off of it and the few that were left seemed to be enough to understand the entire story until you realise that you're reading what you want to read, not what was actually written down.

Really, Oliver knew that no one was simple to know but Joshua was relatively easy. Too easy. Oliver also knew that no one could be so easy to see. And maybe he was right. The more he looked the more he saw that the lines didn't make too much sense and that made him curious over what had been lying underneath all that little sweet smile of Joshua's. Oliver was eager to understand him. Eager to understand who Joshua was and why did he mould up that sweet personality like that.

There was just something there.

"Uhm," Josh shifted again, licking his lips, his hands placed on Oliver's stomach. "It kinda hurts."

Oliver blinked a few times, snapping out of his staring little daze before his eyes fell down to Josh's throbbing dick. He nodded, reaching out and grasping Joshua tighter than Josh expected, getting out a gasp from him.

The look of wonder never left Oliver's face as he moved his hand and it made Josh smile weakly before moaning a little, moving his hips along with Oliver's hand. Joshua's hands wandered up to Oliver's shoulders and he leaned down, letting his forehead on Oliver's shoulder while circling his shoulders with a hum, letting out a low noise once Oliver swiftly let his hand get inside his boxers.

A relatively hard grasp and Oliver pulled him down, easily moving his hand and rubbing his thumb on Josh's tip, getting soft pants from Josh and even groans, his hips moving from time to time, writhing slightly, his eyes falling shut tightly when Oliver circles his arm around his lower back.

Josh's entire core was unbearably warm, his limbs shaking slightly, almost begging Oliver to stop playing with his goddamned tip because, holy shit, that was too much. Then he jolted up once Oliver grasped a handful of his bottom, moaning loudly because it hurt but at the same time it just intensified the pleasure coursing throughout him and it got him shaking visibly, especially once Oliver began kneading his flesh.

"Goddamn," Oliver chuckled, leaning slightly closer, interest twinkling brightly on his beautiful mocha-with-green-stripes gaze, lips curled up barely. "Aren't you just a precious little thing?"

Josh's eyes widened with confusion but it quickly disappeared as he choked down a whine, trembling as Oliver sped up his hand, his other caressing his lower back and going up to his back.

"Shit, I'm so close," Josh moaned breathlessly, wrapping his arms tightly around Oliver's slippy shoulders once more and burying his face on his neck, shivering. Oliver hummed, letting his hand slip up Josh's neck and hair, suddenly gripping it tightly and jerking his head back while rubbing him intently.

That did it for Joshua, whining loudly and arching his back as his lips parted, eyes shutting and body shaking, nails racking down Oliver's skin as he spilt all over their chests and stomachs, his head the only part of his body what wasn't moving and that was all thanks to Oliver. Speaking of which, the motherfucker has a wide grin on his lips, happy to get back his upper hand on Joshua. I mean, the boy was horrible for going on and keep sucking him off after he came. Like, Jesus. Awful boy.

As soon as Josh was done he slumped forward, Oliver releasing both his grips on him and letting him smear his dirt all over them. Oliver slowly threaded his fingers through Joshua's hair, his other hand caressing Josh's back. Josh wasn't shaking anymore but his hands still trembled slightly, slow pants leaving his lips as his eyes fluttered open. His face still was flushed but his eyes weren't as red as before, though they were just as foggy.

Joshua was pretty damn comfortable, too, shivering slightly of how cold he had gotten once the warmth wore out. Oliver was pretty warm too, so he just cuddled further into him, not minding the sticky feeling between him. Oliver just let him be, sighing slightly and contently.

"Well," Josh mumbled, raising his head from Oliver's neck to look at him. "We can shower now."

Oliver laughed.

"You sure?" He spoke amused, even though he laced his arms behind Josh's back and stood up, getting a squeal and Josh desperately clutching onto him.

"Yeah, I am," Josh said once he felt like he wasn't going to fall down, shuddering a little. Oliver just chuckled again, shaking his head as he took them up to his bathroom. They didn't fool around again there even if Joshua was almost drooling over Oliver. He just couldn't get over how handsome that man was.


	8. Chapter 8

Joshua was bummed out the entire weekend. He had it all laid right before his eyes but of course, his mother was pestering him over getting ready for the last year in that godforsaken school. But he was thankful, sort of, because he really wasn't sure if he was supposed to be there and even if Oliver was comfortable enough to have him there.

Was it too soon to spend the weekend together and alone?

Well. Whatever. Joshua could find a way after, later. They would have plenty of time.

But other than sitting there, pouting over what could have been, Joshua was mostly giddy. In disbelief over, yes, finally! To have Oliver with him, like that... It was, oh my god! Joshua wanted so bad to go over and tell Oscar everything about it but, fuck, that was definitely something with bold, big, neon signs with no's all over.

So he didn't say anything, of course he didn't. There was guilt too. And he was worrying so bad over how he would react seeing Oscar physically once again because like it or not, this was most likely a kind of betrayal. But Joshua didn't mean anything bad, of course not. He doubted Oscar would see it this way though.

So he kept quiet, mostly to himself and Oscar realised, asking if it had anything to do with going back to the school, seeing the... The teachers again. Joshua couldn't answer that because up until now, that wasn't something on his mind. So he couldn't exactly be blamed for being with his head on the clouds. And Oscar being Oscar, so overprotective over his best friend, was calling him at six am offering him a coffee if he came over to chill out.

Despite the grumpiness, Joshua accepted it. And by the time he was there, the sun had already risen upon the sky and Josh was texting Oscar hey I'm here, open up you dickface. He wasn't nearly as cranky.

Oscar opened the door and before either of them could greet each other, Oscar was offering Josh a mug. Once Josh took it, Oscar was grabbing the one he left on the little table close to the door, leaving Josh to shut the door.

"Before you open your mouth to say anything, just take a sip first."

Joshua rolled his eyes but complied, instantly softening.

"Thank you," Joshua said gently. Oscar just patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad to be at your services," Oscar winked. Joshua grinned.

"Dork," Josh muttered, receiving a glare.

And there was a pang of guilt wrenching on Joshua's chest but at the same time not. Joshua truly hoped that Oscar wouldn't get mad or worse; hurt. He could care less if he got hurt but he would kill for Oscar.

Though, alongside the hesitance came the flutter of his heart. The classical so wrong it's right feeling, a necessary betrayal. But that's not the way Joshua wanted to see things, not the way he wanted to process his little situation because it wasn't the intention, the meaning of this. It could be more terrible, it wasn't the worse scenario. Maybe just a small oops. Right?

Joshua shook it off. Pretended that this wasn't a big deal because was it? It didn't really have to be.

At some point, Joshua managed to neutralise those feelings and thoughts. It could be worse, it wasn't a big deal. What mattered more than those feelings was, well, Oliver.

And that's what his mind fixated on.

Oliver and all about that man. His smile, his smirk, his smugness and the lustful darkness that took over him. That man was everything.

And then 9 am was rolling around and Oscar was grunting and grumbling under his breath — nothing unusual there — and then he was getting up.

"Pancakes," Oscar seemed to agree with himself.

"Make it double," Josh said from the couch. Oscar wrinkled his nose but nodded.

"Alright. Wanna help?"

"Do I ever want to?" Josh snorted.

"True. When it's done I'll come to fetch you."

"Okay."

And with that, Oscar was leaving the living room and shutting the kitchen door behind him.

Joshua immediately got up, tiptoeing to the stairs before he dashed, stopping with three little bounces once he was in front of Oliver's bedroom door. And then he was knocking softly, biting his lips, lacing his fingers behind his back and rising to his tiptoes. And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Joshua frowned, knocking softly once again and pressing his ear to the door, blinking a few times. The eerie silence made him twist the doorknob softly, just enough to peek inside. He was instantly grinning softly. Little snores were coming from the lump on the bed. Josh entered the room silently, shutting the door behind himself and waddling up to the side of the bed. Oliver looked so peaceful, lips parted, short lashes fluttering every now and then. Joshua considered waking him up but he looked so damn cute — don't tell Oliver Josh thought that — and Josh really didn't want to wake him up. But Josh really couldn't stop thinking about those firm hands and those breathless noises and those sweet, sweet lips and Joshua really knew he should get out of the room and stop being a creep but then he was kneeling and tugging the covers off of him because he missed Oliver like hell, couldn't stop fantasising the entire weekend.

And he really, truly did think that he should get out of there, really wished he would listen to himself but Oliver slept on his boxers and Joshua's mouth was watering and he lost all kind of control over himself — control he didn't even had in the first place — because he was placing his cheek on Oliver's thigh and nudging them around so he could fit better, grasping Oliver through his underwear.

Joshua was mesmerised with everything. Oliver's tattoos — Joshua was simply obsessed with those — and how easily Oliver started twitching on his hand and how his snores stopped. He peeked up at Oliver, heart speeding at the thought of him waking up even though he would really like that. But Joshua wondered about morning Oliver. Would he stop Joshua or give in? Would he get angry or would he get sweet?

Joshua couldn't wait to see.

So in all of his eagerness, impatient eagerness, Joshua was tugging Oliver's underwear down, lips pressing against Oliver's thigh with his eyes fixated on Oliver. Unable to stop his eyes from twinkling, not even trying to. And then he was making sure Oliver was hard enough for him before he was leaning up, lips surrounding Oliver's tip softly, sparkling eyes on Oliver's face, bathing in every single eyebrow-twitch, every curl of lips, every movement of his irises behind his eyes. Joshua really found it adorable, really. Because once he allowed his mouth to get more and more of Oliver, his tongue to trace little patterns all over his skin, he could hear Oliver's breath quickening and that, oh god, that was a good, great sign and Josh _really_ wanted to have Oliver's eyes on him right now.

But all Oliver did was twitch in his mouth, head tilting to the other side, one hand landing on his stomach. Josh sighed. He would have pouted if he could but he was too busy fitting more and more before making Oliver hit his cheek and letting his tongue delight itself with the taste of... Well, skin.

Joshua was really grateful, too, because at least Oliver washed his dick. He met quite a few people who didn't and the taste was just gross. It took away all the magic of giving a blow job.

And it was all being fun and games and Joshua's lips were covered with slobber and he tried licking off what he couldn't swallow but then there was a hand fisting his hair and pulling painfully hard and Oliver ended up slipping from his lips and Joshua was whimpering because that actually really hurt.

Joshua's eyes flickered up to meet Oliver's heavily confused ones, highly bewildered and not even close to being awake.

"The fuck," Oliver muttered, accent so heavy Josh struggled to understand. Joshua beamed.

"G'morning."

Oliver stared for a little longer. Joshua kept beaming. Oliver glanced at himself then at Joshua and seemed to try and understand just what the exactly fuck was happening. Then his grip warily loosened and Josh was still eager and holding Oliver up and fitting him on his mouth once more and Oliver just watched with the same amount of bewilderment on his face.

"I'm dreamin'?" Oliver murmured to himself, forcing Joshua to look straight into his eyes. The corner of Josh's eyes crinkled. He just lowered his head more but never really hitting the back of his throat.

Joshua was truly satisfied now because Oliver's hand was slipping into his hair but quite less aggressive now. And he was watching Joshua, too, and that was just a really good feeling because Joshua would look into his eyes from time to time but he was unable to keep eye contact the entire damn time. But it was fairly good, quite great, amazing as hell, all of those and more. Joshua's stomach wouldn't stop swirling with excitement and euphoria.

And it was a matter of minutes before Oliver was desperately trying to gulp for air, his fingers involuntarily pulling, hips twitching up, head thrown back.

" 'lright, I'm- I'm- Josh, fuck, I'm gonna- _Fuck_ -" Another desperate sort of growl, sort of whine, sort of exhale and another harsh tug, a final warning but Josh was letting his head sink a little further and hollowing his cheeks and his tongue was swirling maddeningly over the most sensitive part of Oliver and that did it. The pleasure seemed to intensify with every throb that was followed with hot white spurts and Oliver's jaw was clamped shut painfully, eyes squeezed shut as he failed to hold all the noise in. 

Joshua was in heaven.

He was gulping everything Oliver gave him gladly and he thought back of a random tumblr post that would make him snort because tumblr was filled with horny fuckers and Joshua was there for a reason but Joshua was silently rubbing it on their faces even though he wasn't. Oliver pulling at his hair one more time broke his train of thought, made him look up with his sparkling eyes and let Oliver slip off for good, sitting on his knees and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, giving Oliver a little time. 

The room was silent other than Oliver's pants. 

After what felt like hours, Oliver slowly pushed himself up, looking at Josh with — confusion? Wariness? Lust? Hell knows — but Josh could only stare back with eagerness. That was all he could feel.

Besides his throbbing dick.

"Uh-" Oliver said with a tilt of his head, wrinkling his nose. "What?"

Joshua shrugged. "Wanted to wake you up but didn't know how."

"So you just sucked my dick?"

Josh stopped for a bit, thinking it over.

"Well, yes."

Oliver chuckled, head thumping back against the wall, eyes slipping shut.

"Of course," Oliver murmured. He didn't seem mad so that was just a plus to Joshua, that was really controlling himself to not start jerking off right then and there. It was aching like hell.

"So, uhm..." Josh said impatiently, shifting. Oliver's eyes fluttered open to look at him with a quirked eyebrow. Joshua smiled sheepishly as he looked down at himself then back at Oliver. Joshua didn't like the sudden glint on his eyes. He really didn't like it.

Oliver pushed himself to the edge of the bed, stretching his back until it popped loudly. Then he slumped with a sigh. Joshua stared silently. 

"Y'know, I'm really hungry right now."

"Oscar's making pancakes," Josh said quickly. He didn't want to think of his best friend when he was in that state. Oliver rubbed his nose.

"Oh, I'll help him," Oliver said whilst grasping the door-handle.

"Oliver!" Josh whined a little. Oliver blinked, looking at Joshua confused. And he would think he was really confused if Oliver kept the edge of his lips straight instead of curled up. Joshua furrowed his eyebrows, sighing distastefully.

Joshua kept pouting at Oliver that then allowed let his facade to fall as he grinned mischievously at Joshua. 

"Fine," Joshua muttered to himself, making motion of grasping himself. Oliver's face fell blank.

"Don't."

His voice was in complete contrast with the playfulness he had mere seconds ago. Joshua looked at him in surprise but let his palm fall onto his thigh, raising one eyebrow. He trailed his hand up. Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"You'll regret it."

Joshua bit his lip. His hand went higher, centimetres away from his crotch. Oliver's glare made Joshua's spine wreck in a shiver. He swallowed. His hand slid down to his knee in frustration. Oliver's look eased up. 

"Good boy," Oliver murmured with a new curl on his lips. "Now c'mere."

Joshua stood up with a hopeful glint on his eyes. But he should have known better.

Oliver patted his head.

"Oscar makes good pancakes."

And Oliver was leaving Joshua behind. Josh let out a frustrated grunt, hands hitting his thighs.

Unfair. Totally unfair. Beyond unfair. Fucker.

Joshua trailed behind Oliver, still, adjusting himself so maybe it'd stop aching but hell, it didn't do anything to help him.

"Where were you?"

Josh's eyes flickered to Oscar and he definitely got rid of his dirty thoughts. The pang of guilt was back. Josh shrugged.

"Bathroom."

"Upstairs?" Oscar asked sceptically.

"Yeah? I needed to see if you had any hoodie left to steal," Joshua came up with quickly. And it was believable enough since Oscar rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Oscar murmured in the same tone Oliver had previously. Josh awkwardly licked his lips.

There was nothing weirder than talking with his best friend with the taste of his uncle's come on his tongue.

Oh well.

Joshua followed both into the kitchen, sitting in front of Oliver. The plates were already there and already had the food in them but they didn't seem as appealing as they were because Joshua's mind was far, far away and he was pouting down at his food.

"Not hungry?" Oscar asked, cutting a piece and stuffing his mouth. Joshua scratched his head.

"I am. But..." Not for food. Joshua cleared his throat, shifting on his seat. It was impossible to ignore the arousal on his lower belly and it was uncomfortable. Really fucking uncomfortable. His eyes flickered to Oliver with a twinge of pleading in them. Oliver ignored it purposefully. Oscar frowned, standing up.

"I'll get you some honey syrup then. You love those, don't you?" And Oscar was getting off the table, going to the fridge and Oliver was finally looking into Joshua's eyes with a darkness that definitely wasn't there before, leaning a little over the table.

"This is what you get," Oliver whispered, lips barely moving, voice barely rumbling but Joshua still had his breath stuck on his throat. "For not getting my permission first."

And Oliver sat back down and looked at his plate and Oscar was back and Joshua was confused. Wait, did Oliver not wanted him to? Shit, wait.

"Did you not, uh," Joshua's voice was a little high-pitched. He cleared his throat. "Did you not want? Pancakes?"

The sparkle of worry on his eyes and the down-curl on his lips made Oliver stop for a second, staring at Josh with a tilted head. He blinked.

"Of course I did," Oliver said softly. Assuming that they were, in fact, not talking about pancakes. "I loved it. But, y'know," a shrug. "I like when things go my way."

"Hey! You twat!" Oscar exclaimed. "I made them! They taste bloody delicious," Oscar scoffed, stuffing his mouth with more food and grumbling.

Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call me a twat, you cunt."

Oscar stopped chewing to look at Oliver sceptically. Then he turned to Joshua.

"You see the shit I gotta put up with," Oscar swallowed before he spoke because he wasn't annoying nor gross. Joshua smiled tight-lipped.

If only Oscar knew the shit Joshua was putting up with at that moment. But he wasn't complaining. Maybe on the verge of whining their ears off but not a real complaint. The excitement of it all didn't allow him to complain.

Fuck, Joshua was wrapped around Oliver's finger.


End file.
